


вместе

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Het, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Нам нельзя долго задерживаться на одном месте.





	вместе

\- Пойдем. Нам нельзя долго задерживаться на одном месте.

Ее голос заглушается ветром и снегом, а сама она на фоне этого белоснежного полотна выглядит одинокой темной фигуркой, попавшей сюда совершенно случайно и портящей всю идиллию. Фиалковые глаза сверкают ярко-ярко из-под темного капюшона, а хриплый голос, который, казалось, не может принадлежать четырнадцатилетней девочке, вновь отчетливо произносит эту фразу.

\- Пойдем.

Он вздыхает и хватается за сердце. Делает шаг, еще шаг, еще... Они вновь продолжают свой путь в этой забытой богом снежной пустыне среди гор и расщелин, которые не сразу и увидишь в такой буран. Идти тяжело - ноги увязают, а снежинки забиваются в нос и в рот, когда он хочет что-то сказать ей. Словно сама природа дает ему понять, что <i>не надо</i> ничего говорить, просто молча следуй и не делай ничего глупого. С природой спорить трудно. Особенно если ты устал, в животе урчит, а ссадины и синяки после недавней стычки неприятно ноют. Плащ от холода не спасает, и ко всем бедам добавляется и ужасающий холод, пробирающий до костей.

Он - небесный рыцарь. Страж правосудия. Небесные рыцари не могут быть слабыми и жалкими людьми, небесные рыцари - идеальные люди, которые всегда побеждают зло и несут только справедливость. Он думает так... думал, до того, как они переступили через тот портал. Дальняя Сторона, новые лица, неизвестный язык и недоброжелательное отношение к ним, к пришельцам. К детям. Карвер, Доминик, Харрьер... Ас. Все они были правы. <i>Штормовые Ястребы - лишь дети, неспособные ничего сделать.</i>

\- Эрроу? - он опять слышит этот тихий хриплый голос и устало поднимает голову. Она стоит перед ним, она - бывшая императрица Циклонии, сжалившаяся и проявившая благородство. Он обязан ей жизнью. Если бы она не утащила его оттуда, то он бы остался с друзьями, и тогда... - Эрроу. Ты меня слышишь?

Только сейчас он замечает, что стоит на месте. Наверное, лучше не вспоминать о том, что тогда случилось. Забыть, спрятать в коробку, оставить в далеком прошлом и начать новую жизнь. Он криво улыбается и отводит взгляд в сторону, безмолвно извиняясь таким образом. Потом опять шагает следом за императрицей павшего королевства, опять вязнет в снегу и опять мерзнет. Ему кажется, что это не кончится никогда - так долго они идут.

Потом она находит пещеру и с помощью кристаллов разводит огонь. Пламя маленькое, едва греет, и ему кажется, что это пламя - он сам. Когда-то был вспыльчивым и сильным, а теперь ничего не представляет. Ни семьи, ни друзей, ни-ко-го. Жалкое зрелище, не стоящее внимания.

\- Мы не должны были бросать их там... - бормочет он себе под нос, кутаясь в тонкий плащ. Она поднимает голову и несколько секунд беззвучно смотрит на него, прежде чем ее лицо искривляется горькой усмешкой, а сама она громко вздыхает. Словно ей тоже тяжело об этом говорить. Они оба потеряли кого-то дорогого - будь это компания лучших друзей или единственный близкий человек.

\- Эрроу, - она опять произносит его имя. Повторяет его еще раз, словно смакует, он видит под плащом, как щурятся ее фиалковые глаза. Она не издевается, хотя похоже. Им сейчас двоим не до этого - слишком много случилось, слишком много они потеряли. - Эрроу. Это был единственный выход. Или ты хотел умереть там, на этом поле?

Эрроу молчит. Молчит долго, но Циклонис уже прекрасно знает его ответ. <i>Нет, не хотел бы.</i> Он струсил, побежал за ней, а мог остаться и попытаться помочь, хотя сейчас прекрасно осознает, что эта затея не кончилась бы ничем хорошим. Ему страшно осознавать, что он предал своих друзей, струсил и убежал. Словно и не небесный рыцарь он, а.... а...

Как Ас. Предатель. Только в отличие от умершего пса Циклонис он не убивал товарищей, а просто смотрел на это. К горлу подкатывает ком, он шумно глотает и шмыгает носом, чем привлекает внимание Циклонис. Всего пару месяцев назад они с ней были злейшими врагами, а теперь сидят вместе перед костром, зная, что впереди у них ничего нет. Будущего нет, ждущих друзей - тоже нет. Пустота, одиночество, отчаяние.

\- Какой же я идиот.

Эрроу трет глаза, надеясь, что он не плачет, потому что это признак слабости и полного смирения с тем, что он полный нуль и неудачник. Циклонис лаконично кивает, помешивая мерзлой палочкой догорающие деревяшки. Она не говорит ничего, просто наблюдает за тем, как он размышляет вслух и занимается самобичеванием. А что она может? Ровно то же, что и он - ни-че-го. Она еще раз украдкой смотрит на Эрроу и щурится. Встает с места и садится рядом с ним, вплотную. Горько улыбается.

\- Знаешь, я ведь также винила себя в смерти Аса, - она чувствует, что он перестает дрожать и прислушивается. - Рыдала и думала о том, что я сама убила же единственного близкого мне человека. Ты знаешь... знаешь, да? Он на самом деле хороший был. Неприятный, злой порой, чрезмерно ворчливый, но очень хороший человек. Когда объявились вы, он раз за разом проигрывал, приносил мне эту весть и извинялся. И знаешь что?

Циклонис чувствует, как Эрроу поднимает голову.

\- Я думаю, он делал это специально. Потому что вы дети. Я ребенок. Он мог убить вас еще тогда, при захвате Авроры, но не стал. Потому что он был тем, кто убил твоего отца, я думаю, он все же понимал, что именно из-за этого ты стал небесным рыцарем, и осознавал, что это целиком и полностью его вина. Рэйвисс и Снайп проигрывали вам лишь из-за собственной глупости, а вот Ас... он...

\- ... хороший человек, ха.

Голос Эрроу звучит слишком тускло, и Циклонис вздыхает - она дала промашку. Былые победы и уверенность небесного рыцаря рушатся, как карточный домик - большая часть его побед оказалась лишь надуманной историей, чтобы не убить его. Потому что кто-то там чувствовал вину за убийство родителей. Как смешно, ха-ха-ха.

\- Не вини себя. То, что случилось с твоими друзьями... это было не остановить. Ты выбрал правильное решение, и теперь они будут жить с тобой, - она легонько касается Эрроу мизинцем и прикрывает глаза. - Сентиментально и глупо, не правда ли? Зато правда.

Они сидят в молчании еще какое-то время, пока Эрроу наконец не начинает говорить. Он рассказывает: много, о детстве, о том, что думал об Асе, о том, что чувствовал к Пайпер, о своих потаенных страхах и о том, что теперь они сбылись. Вещает долго, эмоционально, и когда Циклонис смотрит на него, она видит не того наглого мальчику, который ворвался к ней в тронный зал после похищения Авроры, не тот надуманный образ героя, а настоящего человека, скрывавшегося за маской все это время. Который боялся Аса, боялся умереть, боялся остаться один. Когда он заканчивает этот разговор, блеск в его глазах исчезает, а голова безвольно падает вниз.

Циклонис молча улыбается и переводит взгляд на тлеющие угольки.

\- Знаешь, что делают с игрой, которая зашла в тупик? - тихо спрашивает она и замечает удивленный взгляд Эрроу. Он резко отводит взгляд в сторону, и, кажется, понимает. - Правильно, ее перезапускают. Может, нам пора перезапустить нашу жизнь и начать все с чистого листа?

Она встает с места и поправляет плащ. Протягивает руку Эрроу. В этот маленький момент ей кажется, что она совершает нечто больше, чем сделала за всю жизнь. Даже улыбается. Ей кажется, что где-то на нее смотрит Ас и с облегчением думает о том, что маленькая принцесса наконец повзрослела. Эрроу смотрит ей в глаза.

\- Вместе. Ты и я.

Его взгляд становится мягче, и он берет ее за руку.


End file.
